


Pop Pop Pop

by Chaameau



Category: 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi (2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Military, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaameau/pseuds/Chaameau
Summary: Role reversal, what if Jack had been the one hurt and what if they depended more on each other than anyone knew. First fanfic ever but I'm not sure it even counts as a fan fiction since it's so short.





	Pop Pop Pop

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language but that's no excuse so if there is anything that seems wonky, feel free to comment ! This work is not meant to disrespect any of the soldiers that fought in Libya and is purely fiction based on the characters of the movies, not on the actual people they were depicting. Please tell me what you thought!

It feels like lights ricochet all around us. I see him looking at me.

Bullets are flying everywhere, there’s blood dripping in my left eye and I keep trying to wipe it away before it blinds me but head wounds bleed like a bitch. There’s a guy in the street below us, barely in his twenties, his hair looks soft through the night lenses, his head makes a pink mist when it pops. My rifle feels hot to the touch. How the fuck did we end up here ?  
He looks at me again, checking. The whole world is on fire, there’s blood in my eye again. A sharp whistling sound makes me deaf on the right side for a couple of minutes, that one came close.

Pop, pop, pop I go, and flop, flop, flop they go. There’s still dozens of them and two of us on this side of the building. I see T run out of ammo out of the corner of my eye, I shout that there is some left in the left corner. One good thing is that we’re all so paranoid about keeping up with the stocks that we’ll sooner die than run out of ammo. 

Bad choice of comparison, we’re all going to fucking die in this piece of crap desert town. I check, he’s still shooting, thank God. Lord he is beautiful, he is covered in sweat, snot, soot and blood and I’ve never wanted to touch him more in my life. I turn back to the no man’s land, I just needed to look at him for a second. 

A whistle again and my side gets hot all of a sudden and then a blinding pain follows. Fuck, I knew I was going to die on this shitty roof. I feel myself falling backwards like in slow motion. Concrete’s never felt so comfortable before. I choke a little bit on my blood, fuck that shit tastes bad. I really need to stop swearing so much. 

I hear him howl my name. Damn, it’s going to kill him. I can’t die, what the hell is he going to do on his own ? We barely function as it is, alone we wouldn’t have made it past 21. He falls on his knees next to me:

'JACK ! Jack, what the fuck ?’

‘Shhh, I’m okay, I’m sorry, I’m okay,’ I lie.

‘Hang on you fucking idiot, hang on !’ I think he’s crying. I hate it when he cries.


End file.
